


One's Torment of Existence, Seen Through the Eyes of Another

by DreamoftheWild



Series: Linktober 2020 [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Religion, link is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamoftheWild/pseuds/DreamoftheWild
Summary: Link discovers something on his quest to find Zelda.Linktober 2020: #7!
Series: Linktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	One's Torment of Existence, Seen Through the Eyes of Another

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Graveyard!

As children, adults would always sugarcoat the truth. When Link was younger, he saw an older man stand at the precipice of Skyloft. What Link never found out until later is that the man didn’t have a loftwing. The man stepped off the ledge. It was nothing special, it was as if he took a normal step. Later, when he asked about the whereabouts of the man, his father told him he went on vacation. 

And then one day his father never came home. 

After that, his eyes were opened. He no longer believed the lies of the adults. The next time he saw someone stand on the edge, he tried to stop them. He tried, but they wouldn't listen.

The first time Link leaves Skyloft, searching for Zelda, he dives off the same platform. 

His sailcloth catches the wind, and he floats harmlessly to the ground. 

He’s not prepared for the view. Not only is it his first time to the surface, which was supposed to be a myth, he now faced the scattered bones littering the ground. A graveyard of lost souls that felt they had no other way out. 

He bends down to scrutinize a weird shaped rock, a skull stares sightlessly into his soul. He cries, tearing at his hair. There are so many, just right here, at least ten separate piles of bleached bones. All were old, older than him perhaps, and all of them had been failed by life. 

He couldn't understand why anyone would do this to themself. He thinks back to when he realized he would never see his father again, and the pain that followed, and he understood only a small bit. 

He brings his hands up to his forehead, clasping them together. A prayer to his goddess.

_ Please guide them. I beg you, don’t let them be reborn to a life they think hopeless. _

His quest is put on the back burner for almost a whole day, as he gathers every bone and buries them in their own shallow graves.

He bends down before each and gives them all their own personal silent prayer. 

When he finishes, night has already fallen across the land. He calls Red, and has a solemn ride home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what hole this idea crawled out of but I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
